I Need You
by Hanami96
Summary: Taehyung sadar bahwa ia seharusnya tak membutuhkan Hoseok. Seharusnya ia tidak berdiam diri terkubur bersama kenangan-kenangan.. Tetapi betapa ia mendambanya... Its VHope / HopeV / TaehyungXHoseok


_Title : I Need You_

Cast : Kim Taehyung

Jung Hoseok

BTS

.

.

.

 _just, enjoy it_

 _ **Hope**_ _you like_ Hehe ^^

.

 _ **I Need You**_

Yang ku tahu, aku bukanlah seorang yang cengeng. Menangis sama sekali bukan _style_ ku. Mungkin tangisan adalah salah satu hal yang sulit ku lakukan. Tangis bukan menjadi ekspresi utama jika aku bersedih. Setidaknya itu yang terjadi selama ini.

Namun, hal diluar dugaan terjadi, Ini bahkan sudah hari ketiga saat aku menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa berhenti menangis. Air mataku menjadi tak terkendali. Aku selalu mengunci diri dan tidak ingin diganggu selama tiga hari belakangan.

Bahkan saat anjing kesayangan yang selama 10 tahun menemaniku itu mati, air mata ku mengalir hanya dua jam. Kematiannya benar-benar membuatku terpukul, tetapi tangisan bukan hal yang harus berlarut-larut kulakukan saat mengingatnya, meski sesak terpukul terus membayang.

Tetapi kembali lagi mengingat kejadian yang membuat mataku bengkak... Aku benar-benar tidak tahu bisa menangis sebanyak ini dan selama ini. sungguh, aku sudah benar-benar lelah, tetapi masih terus saja menangis tanpa bisa tertahan.

.

.

.

 _Tiga hari yang lalu..._

Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor kampus. Jam tangan dipergelangan kiriku menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, hmm kurasa aku harus segera pulang. Angin musim gugur mulai menusuk hidungku dan membuatnya gatal.

"Hatchim!"uh oh. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengusap hidungku yang gatal. Hidungku mulai berair. Damn...ini baru masuk minggu kedua musim gugur dan aku mulai terserang flu. Baru dua kali aku melangkah, sepasang _converse high_ berwarna yang awalnya mungkin hitam itu membuat ku berhenti lagi. Mataku kemudian menyusuri sosok pemilik _converse high_ tersebut, dan ketika mata kami bertemu, mendadak dunia seakan berhenti. Jari tangan serta kaki serasa membeku tiba-tiba. Aku mengerjapkan mata untuk memastikan bahwa seseorang yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan itu adalah orang yang pernah kukenal. Mataku seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Tetapi otakku memproses data yang dikirimkan oleh mataku itu dengan hasil... _"yeah bung, kau kenal dengan orang itu. Ya, itu dia"._

Tidak! Aku harus segera pergi.

Tidak! Sebaiknya lakulkan hal lain selain meninggalkannya. Kalian perlu bicara. Ada banyak hal yang harus di sampaikan.

 _Argh_! erangku. Otak dan hatiku lagi-lagi tidak sejalan. Tetapi begitu menyadari bahwa kaki ku perlahan membawaku menjauh, aku sadar bahwa hatiku kalah lagi dengan otak. Entah mengapa langkah kaki ku terasa makin lama makin cepat, aku tak tahu juga kenapa tempo langkahku harus semakin cepat. Setidaknya kali ini aku harus membiarkan otakku bekerja maksimal tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Ya, bertahanlah sebentar.

huh. ku hembuskan nafasku yang sejak tadi ku tahan. Kini aku duduk disalah satu kursi penumpang bus yang akan membawaku pulang. Dari ujung mataku, dapat kulihat sosok pemilik _converse high_ gelap itu berdiri di ujung gerbang. Tidak, jangan berbalik, jangan berbalik! Tetap pandang lurus kedepan!

.

.

 _Tadaima_.

'uh? Taehyung?"kudengar suara _Eomma_ dari arah dapur. Aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban. Sebelum beranjak ke kamar, aku berpesan pada _Eomma_ ,

"hari ini aku tidak ingin diganggu, jangan bangunkan sampai esok"dan aku segera melesat menuju kamar tanpa mendengar balasan dari Eomma.

 _Bruk_! Ku hempaskan diriku dikasur,setelah sebelumnya melepaskan segala hal yang akan menganggu istirahatku.

Huh.. Menapa _sih_ harus bertemu dia lagi?

Kemudian aku merasakan dadaku berdenyut nyeri. Dan mengapa pula mataku menjadi panas?

Hiks! Bodoh! Bodoh! Air mataku tanpa sadar mengalir dengan derasnya. Kemudian segala memori tentangnya terapung, terombang-ambing memenuhi pikiranku.

.

.

.

 _Well_ , ini sudah hari ketiga semenjak aku melihat _converse high_ itu lagi. Mengapa ia masih memakainya? Bahkan warnanya kini pudar. Aku memberikan padanya tiga tahun lalu, hari terkhir aku bertemu dengannya sampai akhirnya berjumpa lagi sore kemarin.

 _tok tok tok_

 _Eomma_ kemudian masuk sambil membawa nampan berisi sarapan.

"Apa kau masih demam?" _Eomma_ kemudian menaruh tangannya dikeningku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menghapus sisa air mataku. ku lihat _Eomma_ menatapku prihatin.

 _Eomma_ kemudian memelukku hangat sambil membisikkan kata " _Gwenchana_ " ,berusaha menenangkanku.

"Kau yakin ingin masuk kuliah?". Aku pun mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban. "Tapi kau demam..."

" _Gwenchana Eomma, im okay._ Kesedihan ku sudah terkuras selama tiga hari ini. Dan aku sudah janji dengan dosen untuk bertemu hari ini demi kelancaran kelulusanku"suaraku benar-benar parah kedengarannya. Walaupun kelihatan berat, _Eomma_ kemudian menginjinkan.

"Baiklah. _Fighting uri Taehyungie~_ "mendadak aku seperti mendapat energi saat melihat senyuman _Eomma_ , aku kemudian memelukknya erat, dan menghabiskan sarapanku. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap ke kampus.

.

.

Aku merasakan mataku benar-benar berat dan sakit, lelah. Untung bengkaknya sedikit berkurang. Tadi hampir saja konsultasi ku dengan dosen tertunda karena beliau keberatan dengan keadaanku yang kurang fit. Setelah meyakinkan beliau, akhirnya sesi konsultasi berjalan lancar. Huft! _Fighting_ Taehyung! bertahanlah sedikit lagi, tiga bulan setelah ini kau resmi sarjana.

Aku berjalan pelan, ingin kembali pulang. Sepertinya demamku naik lagi. Melewati taman kampus yang kursinya hanya di isi oleh dedaunan yang berguguran. Kalau hatiku adalah daun, pasti sudah membusuk dan menjadi pupuk kompos. Aku benci pada taman itu. Mengapa mataku musti melihat taman itu lagi? Mengapa otakku segera menggali memori memori lalu di sini? Mengapa hatiku terasa begitu perih? Please, seberapa dalam kah luka pedih ini? Tak terlihat namun begitu terasa pedih.

Bahkan setelah kesakitan yang ku rasa, mengapa rindu tetap berdendang? Berlirih nyaring, menyuarakkan seruan. Aku paham ini rindu. Aku sadar ini rindu. Sungguh, aku tahu ini rindu. Tetapi bisa apa aku?

Bukan aku yang beranjak pergi. Bukan aku yang memilih melambai. Bukan aku yang memutus eratnya tali hati. Aku tetap menahannya, meski tahu dia yang mencoba dengan yang lain. Sungguh hanya sebentar aku memohon istirahat dari cemburu yang membelenggu. Namun mengapa tak ada yang mengerti? Ia malah segera pergi. Pun bukannya aku tak pernah memintanya kembali, sudah ku coba hingga ku lihat ia resmi menjalin hubungan dengan yang lain.

 _yang lain , yang lain , yang lain._ Mengapa musti ada pilihan _yang lain_? Tak bisakah hanya aku yang menjadfi pilihan? Hapuskan _yang lain ,yang lain, yang lain_ dari pilihan. Hanya aku.

Cih, tapi bisa apa aku yang begitu mendambanya? Entah sudah berapa _yang lain_ disampingnya, sementara aku hanya ditemani semunya ia dalam kenanganku sebagai pendamping.

Puff, tidak tiba-tiba aku rindu. Rindu ini sudah basi bersamaku. Mengapa rindu itu menyesakkan, menyakitkan menyedihkan? Jujur, penyakit rindu menggerogotiku telah meradang selama tiga tahun. Omong kosong obat dari dokter, tak ada yang bisa meredakan sakitnya. Hanya dia obat dan sumber penyakit rinduku.

Mungkin karena rindupun aku jadi melihatnya begitu nyata dihadapanku.

 _"Tae..."_

Sepertinya rindu ini bahkan merusak pendengaranku. Aku bahkan mendengar suaranya. Tunggu, sepertinya rindu bahkan ikut merusak seluruh indera tubuhku. Aku, aku...

Nyata? Ini nyata? Aku merasa dinginnya kulit wajahnya dari ujung jemariku.

" _Hoseok_?"syukur rindu tak merusak kemampuanku berbicara.

" _Ya, taetae_..?"

Tidak, mungkin rindu mengakibatkan diriku berhalusinasi

 _uh oh_

Mengapa bahkan di halusinasi perasaan hangat dalam dekapannya terasa jelas sungguh nyata tak bersekat?

Sungguh, bahkan

sudah berapa kali ku ucapkan kata itu. Ini nyata.

" _Hoseok, aku begitu rindu! Tak main-main rasanya. Aku benar-benar merindumu, membutuhkanmu"_

.

.

.

.

Betapa konyolnya hidup. Andai Taehyung sedikit lebih _gila_ menyadarkan Hoseok dari kelakuan tak bergunanya. Andai Hoseok tak membuang waktunya membuat daftar mantan hanya untuk mengisi lubang hatinya karena Taehyung. Andai mereka tahu bahwa baik Taehyung maupun Hoseok sama-sama sakit ditiga tahun yang berlalu. Sibuk berperasangka, sibuk bermimpi, sibuk _membodohi_ diri. Andai saja semua tak terjadi, tentu tak ada namanya rindu basi atau hati menjadi pupuk kompos _,mengutip kata Taehyung._ Lucu ,tidak? Tidak...hmmm

Tentu jika tak ada kesakitan dihari-hari yang lalu, lain cerita yang akan tercipta.

END

.

.

.

 _Hi, hallo_.

Aku suka sekali dengan Hoseok dan Taehyung. Menggemaskan sekali mereka ketika bersama.

Biasanya, dibanyak ff Hoseok selalu sendiri, atau couple dengan member selain bangtan. Kalau Hoseok diceritakan sendiri rasanya jadi ingin menemani /eh

Omong-omong, Hoseok adalah penyebab aku jadi army.

Hehe _anyway_

Terima kasih sudah membaca,

semoga bisa di nikmati haha /?

salam,

Hanami96

（●´∀｀）ノ


End file.
